Chained
by ForeverAgo2015
Summary: Catwoman tossed her aside as she lay there bleeding out on the floor. She goes to the one person she know can help her, and he takes her in. Soon, trouble from old and new enemies appear, and a mystery unfolds. Will Kitty be able to save everyone she cares about? Or will she fall short again? CyxOC, RobxStar, & (later on) BBxRae. T for a reason!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Run, Kitty!"

"Selena! What happened?!"

"Damn it, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I can help you!"

"Get out, Kitty so help me!"

"Selena!"

"...run."

"There's so much blood!"

"Batman.. is coming. I'll be alright, go Kitty."

"I-I can't leave you!"

"Go... go find Dick. He'll help you."

"But-"

"LEAVE! You stubborn bitch!"

"W-what? You don't-"

"I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Selena... no..."

"You're nothing! Just leave!"

"...fine. G-goodbye, Catwoman."

"...I'm sorry, Kitty... Will you ever forgive me...?"

* * *

**AN: There's the prologue! Trust me, this will be the shortest chapter, my chapters are generally 1,000 to 3,000 words. Well, read and review! Love ya!**


	2. West Coast Bitch

**Chapter 1: West Coast Bitch**

I looked around, lollipop in my mouth, even though I barely tasted it. It didn't really matter. The alleyway was dark, but that didn't bug me much either. It was nighttime, and no stars could be seen because of the street lights and what have you.

I shivered, my short-shorts not the best for the California spring-time night. Pink tub top with the neon green words "Problem, Bitch?" isn't the best either. My white shades rested on my head, while my mousy brown shoulder length hair was in a messy ponytail. My flip-flops making slapping noises on the poorly made alley-way. Two silver rings rested on my middle fingers, and a chain -not very thick- was attached to those said rings. The chains disappeared into my pockets, and each chain was about 6 or 7 feet long.

My weapon of choice, hell yeah. My chains are life saviors, they're made of titanium and whatever else Batman threw in. They have the ability to grow longer, but I only use that for my parkour type stuff. You know, jumping off buildings, falling to my death, that kind of thing. I generally use their original length for fighting, just because they're easier to control that way.  
And my special ability Do I even have one? Oh yes. I can teleport. It's really awesome, and when I do it it looks really amazing. All of my molecules kind of retreat to the center of my body (which is around my stomach) and its all swirly and pretty -I think.  
So, that's me. Oh, my name's Kitty, in case you cared. I was once Catwoman's apprentice, and worked closely with Dick and Mr. Wayne. But my world just got turned upside down, and nothing is right anymore. I feel so lost, so I'm going to my old rival and pal, Robin. Boy Wonder. Dick Grayson.

If I could find his stupid hideout. Damn it.

"Where the hell are you, Boy Wonder?" I murmured, pressing my hand against the dirty brick wall and glancing around the corner.  
I wrapped my chains around their respective hands, a nervous thing I've always done. My mind was racing, worry often distracted me now a days. Revenge, rage, and fear also had their turns, too.

As I kept walking, I began to hear voices behind me, but I didn't really pay them any mind. Just in case I did pull my chains out of my pockets a little more. Cool thing about my chains, they fit into my pocket and make it look like nothings in them. I feel so fancy, I swear.  
"Hey, sweetheart," an eerily nice voice said behind me.

I snapped around on my heel, adrenaline spiking. Three guys stood in a triangle like formation. At the head was a smirking white-boy with blonde hair. To his right a darker complected guy with black hair. The dude on the left was a black guy with a huge fro (which have been awesome, if he didn't have a beer in his hand and a gun hanging out his waist band...)

I grabbed my lollipop stick and pulled it out of my mouth with 'pop'. I liked my lips slowly, and looked them over. "Can I help you?"

They looked at each other and snickered, the black guy fingered his gun. "Sure," the white-boy said, "You offering?"

I pretended to think about it, then shook my head, "No."

The white dude came forward, I narrowed my eyes, "Come on baby."

"You ain't my daddy," I said, then turned and began walking away.

Until the dark-ish kid grabbed my arm, "Hey, the boss be talkin' to you, bitch."

Without turning around I said, "Think I give a shit?"

"You should," I felt the cold barrel on the side of my head.

I laughed, and I could feel their confused stares.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked them.

"Some hoe we gunna fuck up?" the black guy laughed.

"In. Your. Dreams." I told them slowly, then teleported. The feel of teleporting, and going through space as a million and more molecules was amazing, to say the least. I formed (from my center outward, opposite of what happens when I first teleport) behind the idiots and took my chains out of my pockets. They clattered to the ground with clinging sounds. The guys jumped and turned around.

"She's a super!"

"Well fuck!"

I smirked, and wrapped my chains around their respected hands once, and flicked my wrists. The chains instantly responded, and launched themselves into the brick walls on either side of me. They went deep into the stones, and brick pieces flew every where.

The black guy pointed his gun at me, and I don't take well to threats. With an easy tug of my left hand the chain fell from the wall. I gave each of them a dark look, then shot the chain forward, and cut the gun in half like butter. The each looked at the gun, dumbfounded. Then they took off running for the hills.

"Bye!" I called after them, waving my chain in the air.

Once they were out of sight, I collapsed to the ground. To tell you guys the truth that lollipop was the only thing I've had to eat in two days... I know people in Africa and what not go even longer without, but I'm used to having a full belly. This really sucks.

I weakly tugged my other chain out of the wall and stuff both of the chains into my pockets I scooted over to a damaged wall and tilted my head against it. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them with my arms and small lead of chain. Selena popped into my head, but I soon cast the thought out. It hurt too much.

I closed my violet eyes (yeah, cool huh? No contacts or anything) and fought back my tears. Why? I just kept asking. Why? Why? Why? Soon, I felt myself drifting to sleep, and welcomed the release from reality.

I don't know how long I was out, but something was shaking me awake.

"Go away.." I grumbled.

"Damn, is that really you Kitty?" A semi familiar voice asked.

I forced my eyes opened and was met with very dim light, like sunrise was an hour or so away. And a face. His eyes were masked, but his spiky jet black hair gave him away.

"Dick... I-I've been looking for you.." I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

He put his gloved hand on my cheek, and I rested my face against it, "What happened? Why are you here in Jump City and not Gotham?"  
I just shook my head, words couldn't form because of the lump in my throat. Boy Wonder just shook his head, and he scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I think I may have passed out after that because when I woke up in a big plush bed in a big room. I sat up groggily and blinked against the bright sunlight that burned into the room. I had a nightgown on, with my shorts, tube top, chains, and sunglasses at the end of my bed. My hair was out of the ponytail and my bangs were pulled back. All I could do was scratch my head and wonder.  
"Where the hell am I?" I asked no one.

Last thing I remembered was Robin carrying me, and then I was here. That was Robin, right? Yes, that I'm sure of. I got out of the bed, and pulled off the nightgown and tossed it to the ground. I pulled on my shorts and and slid on my tub top. I slipped my rings on to my fingers, and put my chains into my pockets. I dug around the room and found my rubber band and threw my hair into a messy bun. I put my sunglasses on my head, and went to the door (or I'm hoping its a door).

It was, and it slid open for me as I approached. I chuckled, "Robby always had the best toys."  
I shook my and decided to go down the right side of the hallway. I saw some other doors, but I didn't know if I should enter or not. "Tricky joint.."

"Can I help you?" I jumped and turned around and was met with two dark violet eyes staring out at me from under the shadow of her cloak.  
I cocked my head and raised a brow, "Who are you? A super?"

She gave a dull look, "You could say that."

I waited a minute, both of us just staring at each other. Finally, I broke the damned silence, "So... gotta name?"  
"Raven," she said in the monotone that appeared to be her voice.

"Oh... That's cool."

She nodded, and cocked her head slightly, "What's your name?"

"Kitty, I'm Cat-" I stopped short and started again, "I'm Kitty."

Raven narrowed her eyes at me, and then floated away. Literally.

I shook my head, and started my exploring again. I finally got brave enough to approach the other doors. That's when I realized some of them needed codes, voice recognition, or a certain body temperature. What the hell?

Then I got to a door that just slid open on its own. Thank goodness. It appeared to be a living space. It had a kitchen/dining area when you first entered, then by the huge freaking windows was a half moon couch with a huge TV in front of it.

"Not bad.." I muttered, stepping into the room.

"Oh, Kitty," I turned toward the table at my name, "You're awake. I'm glad you're not hurt."

I smirked, "Thanks, Boy Wonder."

I'm sure he was rolling his eyes under his mask. Does he always wear that thing now? I kinda miss seeing his deep brown eyes...  
I jumped up on a counter and looked at my old pal,"So what's up bird?"

He snorted, "Busy."

"That's all?" I pouted, "I thought you were gunna be doing cool stuff after you left."

He smiled, "I have done cool stuff. I live here with my team. Fight the bad guys, protect Jump City."

I frowned, "But... we were a team, too. You, C-catwoman, Bats, me? What happened?"

He scratched the back of his head, his nervous/anxious habit, "Didn't Batman tell you, Kitty?"

I shook my head, "Selena didn't either."

He sighed, "I wanted to get out on my own, and train to become better than I ever could be under Batman."  
I nodded, kind of understanding, "You could have called."

He smiled, "Yeah, I should have."

"I missed ya, Bird," I told him, putting feeling into it.

"I know," he said it so sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"Nah," I waved a hand at him, even though it really meant a lot to me, "Don't worry about it. I get ta see you now, don't I?"  
"Yeah," he frowned, "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you still training under Catwoman?"

It was my turn to scratch my head, "Something happened... I-I don't even know if she's alive."

Robin shot up from his chair, "What?"

"She said Batman was coming to get her!" I tried to tell him, "I-I... she disowned me..."

"But Selena loved you like a daughter..?"

I felt sobs climbing up my throat, "I don't know why, either... She told me to come here. I would be safe with you..."

Robin nodded, "And you will be. But you have to tell me everything that happened."

I nodded, and told him.

"I walked into our apartment only to find her lying there. Oh, Dick.. There was blood everywhere. She was yelling at me, but I tried to help. She made me leave.. called me a bitch even... So, I ran. I haven't heard form her or Bats."

Robin held his chin thoughtfully, "I haven't heard form Batman in a while... He usually checks in with me."

"Do think something happened to him?"

Robin shook his head, "No, but Joker could be up to something. I'm sure they're both fine, Kitty."

I nodded, and hugged myself.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I'll see if I can't dig up anything."

I hopped off the counter and gave him a grateful smile. He didn't return it, which was typical Robin. As he walked out, I opened the fridge and instantly grabbed the bacon. I raided the rest of the kitchen for pans, and tossed the yummy bacon in the oven to cook.

I sat on the counter and played with my chains. After a while, so kid walked in. Technically, I guess he was just a teen. But he was so small! And he was green, too, with elf ears. Wow...

"Hey, kid!" I waved to him.

"What?" he looked at me, and spoke in a higher pitched voice, "I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen!"

I scrunched my face, "You don't look it... You don't even sound like it!"

"Hey!" His emerald green eyes sparked, "Just who the heck are you!?"

I hopped off the counter with the utmost grace, and walked enticingly over to him. I leaned down to his face once I reached him. Man he was speechless!

"I'm Kitty, who are you?" I smirked.

"I-I.. Imma.. Oh, momma."

"That's not a name, sweetheart," I informed him.

"B-Beast Boy."

I leaned back and smirked, "So, I see you haven't hit puberty."

"WHAT!" He shrieked, causing me to laugh, "That's not funny!"

I shook my head and swished my hips as I walked over to the oven (well, they swished without my help) and slipped on the oven mits. I reached my hands into the oven and pulled out the amazing looking bacon. Yum!

"Oh, I have got to stop that..." I shook my head and scooped some bacon onto my plate.

"Is that meat?" asked Beast Boy, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah," I answered the clearly stupid question, "Want some?"

"No way!" he sliced his hand threw the empty air, "I would never eat an animal!"

I rolled my eyes, "Vegie dude, huh? That why you're green?"

His mouth dropped, and then he shook his head and stormed out of the room. I shrugged, not really caring. I knew I could be rude, crude, whatever. Just let him blow off steam and he'll be cool. Hey, that was kind of puny! Hate and sat down at the table. I chowed down, and ended up eating all the bacon. Awww... yummy, yummy food. Oh how I missed you.

"Damn..." I held my head with my right hand as I walked to put my plate and the bacon tray in the sink, "I was doing it again!"  
I sighed, and decided to take a nap. I settled down at the end of the couch and completely knocked out. Next thing I know, I'm being poked.  
I tried to use my hand to bat away the stupid person, but the poking wouldn't freaking stop.

"If you don't quit," I warned, teeth clenched, eyes shut, "I will have to beat the living hell out of you."

One thing I could not stand: getting woken up from any type of sleep. I freaking hated it with a damn passion. Selena and I had one too many fights because she woke me up. She usually won, but still I got her enough to be satisfied.

"Oh," it was a girl's voice, but way more girly than Raven's, "You are alive then, yes?"

"No..." I muttered.

I was suddenly turned onto my back and something hard pounded my chest. My breathe 'whooshed' out of my chest. I sat bolt upright and heaved. I looked over and saw a smiling, super tan (almost orange) girl with red hair, dots for eye brows, and green eyes. I noticed through my heaving and panting that her eye were all green. The whites of her eye were a super light green, but her irises were just a shade darker than Beast Boy's.

"Just... who do... you think.. you are?" I heaved.

"Oh, I am Starfire. My friends call me 'Star'," dear lord, she said that with the happiest expression.

I coughed, and took in a deep breathe. I was lucky, my abnormal-ness (being a super) made my body stronger and tougher. She probably would have broken a few of my ribs.

"How did you.. get so strong?" I asked, feeling a little better.

"I train with boyfriend Robin!" she stated proudly.

My mouth dropped, so Robby went and got himself a girly. Who would have thought that? I wonder if Bats knows...

"I, uh, see."

"You have eyes, yes?" she cocked her head.

"Yeah..?"

"So you can see!" she said like she won an award.

"Wow..." I mouthed, looking away.

"Yo, Star!" I looked over the back of the couch to the source of the deep voice.

"Yes, friend Cyborg?" Starfire flew up over the couch (another flier? Damn!) and towards the kitchen.

The guy standing there looking 17 or 18, and his body was metal with blue circuits .. He looked really awesome, and shiny. His face showed my he was of African descent. He was actually kind of... hot.

"Rob wanted us to..." he paused as he noticed me, and he smiled, "you must be Robin's old friend Kitty. Nice to meet ya!"

"Hey," I decided to be cool like Starfire and use my powers to get over to the robot man.

I let my molecules shift and swirl gracefully into the center of my being. Next thing I knew, I was forming near the big guy. He blinked in surprise, but smiled, "Sweet tricks."

"I got more if you wanna see them.." I murmured, letting my short lead of chains glint with the light.

"Maybe later," he told me, then turned to Starfire, "Robin wants us to go to the simulator room. Raven and Grass Stain are already there with him."

Starfire squealed, and took off out the door. The big guy turned his red eye towards me, and said, "I'm Cyborg, come on."  
I followed behind him like a faithful dog, and didn't really mind it. It's kind of funny, I'm referring to myself as a dog when my name is "Kitty".  
I pressed my hand against my temple and suppressed a groan. I REALLY need to stop that.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Cyborg, scaring the shit out of me.

"Where is that, exactly?" I asked, looking at the door.

"The simulator room, you'll see."

He walked closer to the door and it slid open and inside was... was... Oh God...

"Snow..." I groaned, my knees bending, "I hate snow!"

"Its not cold!" Cyborg called over his shoulder as he ran inside, "Well... kind of, but its not bad!"

I stepped into the room hesitantly, and realized he was right. Once again I found myself saying, "not bad" and wandering deeper inside.  
I reached everyone else, and was met with different looks. Raven, indifferent. Starfire, excited (even though I'm beginning to believe she's always like that). Robin, surprised, but happy looking. Beast Boy, pouty (baby). Cyborg, ready to get going.

I let my chains fall from my pockets and looked over at Boy Wonder and saw he had his bow staff at the ready across his chest. I had to admit, he did look a lot stronger and more mature than the last time I saw him 3 years ago.

"Here's the drill today, team," he addressed us, "Catch the flag."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire cheered. Raven, and Robin smirked.

"Goal is to steal the other team's flag and defend it until the 10 minute time is up. We're going to be at this an hour or two, so the team with the most wins, wins. Cyborg and I will be team captains."

"Awwwwww mmmmaaaaaaannnn!" Beast Boy sagged, his face depressed.

Cyborg pointed to Raven, "Come on, Raven."

She walked over to Cyborg, her cloak billowing around her small frame.

"Fine," Robin said, pointing to his girlfriend, "Come on, Star."

"EEEK!" she squealed, and flew into his arms. Man, I hope she was more serious in battle.

Cyborg looked between me and Beast Boy, and finally pointed to me, "Let's see what you're made of, Kitty!"

"Hell yeah," I flicked my chains, and they wrapped around my arms.

"Still good with your chains, eh, Kitty?" Robin smirked as Beast Boy walked over to his team.

"Oh," I shook my head, "You have NO idea."

"Ok," Robin nodded, looking at all of us, "Titans, GO!"

I frowned, but shrugged it off and flowed Cyborg and Raven as they ran toward our base. Raven took to the air and floated backward, watching our backs.

Finally, we found the flag in a cave. It was really well hidden, but we probably needed someone to guard it. Cyborg seem to have that idea too.

"Kitty, you stay here and-" he began.

"And guard the flag?" I raised a brow, "No. I was trained by the world's best thief. I can steal their flag easy."

"Hmm..." Cyborg frowned, and Raven looked at me, "Who trained you?"

I looked back at her, "Catwoman."

She nodded, "I'll stay here, then. I can sense them anyway."

**Play Club Can't Handle Me by Flo-rida ft. David Guetta**

"Lets do it!" I said, and ran off back into the trees. Cybrog was right beside me, watching from the corner of his eye.

It didn't take long to find Starfire and Robin. Starfire shot bolts of green energy from her hands and lasers of the same color from her eyes. I barely dodged.

In return, I untwisted my chains from my arms and whipped them at her. They missed, but Cyborg's cannon got her good. Robin launched himself at Cyborg, and I flicked my wrist, and my chain wrapped around Robin's waist.

"Not so fast, pretty bird!" I hissed, and tugged hard. Robin went spinning side ways as the chain unraveled itself from his waist. I teleported, and reformed right where he would land. I wrapped my chains around my hands, and then use the lead of both chains to slam his body down to the ground.

"Just like old times!" I shouted, through his slight discomfort, I thought I saw Robin smirk a little.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Cyborg, who just fought off Starfire again.

"You go!" he shouted, "I got this!"

I nodded, and launched off into the general direction of their flag. I frowned, and felt something watching me. I glanced around, and decided to be safe. I spun around on the tip of my right foot, allowing my chains to expand and spin with me. They cut the trees, and they slid slowly from their stumps. Some looked pixel like, then glitched out and returned to their realistic shape.

"Freaky.." I muttered, and then continued my trek toward the flag.

I finally found the other cave, with a big, green saber-tooth tiger blocking my way. I could see my destination, so I can easily teleport there. And silently, too. Problem is, I'm not strong enough to teleport other things with me yet. Well I can teleport my chains, but that's because of how Batman made them. The rings mimic my brain waves to my chains, which is how they expand and shrink and teleport with me on a millisecond's notice.

So I was gunna have to care of Beast Boy before entering... Hmm...

I looked up at the tree beside me, and touch it's trunk. My hand didn't go threw it, so I deemed it safe, and teleported into its higher branches. Once having reformed, I began to spin my chain on my left hand above my head. It made a quiet humming sound, the same that some tribes of Native Americans used to use in the good ol' days to communicate.

I watched as Beast Boy's ears twitch, then his massive head lifted up. He smelled the air, and stood up. If I could aim this just right...  
I launched the chain downward, right at Beast Boy's neck. I hit my mark (very luckily). He roared, and I jumped down from the tree. I landed on the balls of my feet, silently and painlessly just as Catwoman taught me.

Beast Boy's head snapped towards me, his emerald green eyes burning into me. I shivered, and quickly shook it off. I tugged the chain hard, and Beast Boy roared in pain.

"Here, kitty kitty!" I clicked my tongue, teasing the poor kid.

Beast Boy didn't like that, and lunged at me. The way his body was angled, and the way I was facing equaled about a ton of muscle and fur crushing me. Surprisingly, I wouldn't be able to teleport fast enough. If my molecules got too spread out it could take days for me to reform.  
So instead I fell onto my back, and as Beast Boy soared over me, I kicked up at his stomach. His balance was thrown off, so I easily launched myself back onto my feet, flicked my other chain around Beast Boy, and gave a huge pull at both chains.

The green saber fell into the snow, and the white powder launched into the air. It was blindingly bright and so confusing. I let my chains shrink back, and away from the seemingly unconscious Beast Boy, and then whipped them around. They made easy work of the snow drift, and soon I could see clearly again.

"Thank God..." I muttered, and teleported over to the flag.

"Hell yeah!" I raised the flag high above my head, and screamed the words.

"Awwwwww, mmmaaaannnn!" I heard Beast Boy groan, and was happy to know I didn't hurt him too bad. (Hurting Robin's friends equals dead Kitty.)

**END MUSIC IF HAS NOT ALREADY ENDED**

I walked over to the green kid and watched as he opened a yellow device with a black "T" on the front.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" I heard Robin's voice.

"She got it..." Beast Boy looked up ruefully at me.

I stuck my tongue out, and pulled down my bottom left eyelid.

Then I shouted to Robin, "I win Bird!"

I heard a sigh and then a very loud, "BOOH YA!" Followed by a, "So... Beast Boy lost." Then Beast Boy yelling, "Shut up, Raven!" "We play again, yes?" "Yes, Star."

I chuckled, they seemed liked a very dysfunctional family. I could tell they cared for eachother , Beast Boy had a smile on his face, and a happy glint in his eyes. I could hear Cyborg playfully teasing Raven, who may have giggled. Starfire was clapping her hands and congratulating us, and Robin was chuckling.

To tell you all the truth... I felt happy, too. Batman and Catwoman were great, but... stopping bad guys, and robbing banks isn't exactly bonding with kids around my age. This is the first time I felt like I fit in since Dick left. I could cry right now.

But I won't. I'm not a wimpy sissy.

"Meet up here again," Robin's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "We can change-up teams and whatever we need to do."

Beast Boy nodded, and flipped the phone thingy shut. He looked up at me, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I was jerk earlier."

I waved my hand, dismissing it, "Don't worry about, Hotrod."

"What did you just call me?" He asked, getting up and following me towards the others.

"Hotrod," I confirmed, "Figured I would give ya a name to boost your ego."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed and met my eyes. He saw the playful glint, and laughed.

"If you call me Hotrod," he told me, "I can call you... Sugartits!"

"WHAT!?" I screeched, and turned on him.

He laughed uneasily, and shrugged, "Rules are rules?"

"No."

"But you call me-"

"Pick a different name."

Beast Boy sighed and grabbed his chin, "Umm...Sugarbuns?"

"No."

"Kitten?"

"Never."

"Uhhh... Nini?"

"Dafaq? Why Nini?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "Point taken, but still, no."

"MAN!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**AN: Well hope ya'll enjoyed! It took forever to edit this! R&R! :D**


	3. Sisters

Chapter 2: Sisters...

"Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed, and ran from Starfire and her damned starbolts. Its been a few days since Robin picked my sorry ass off the sidewalk, and things have been good. I've been shopping with Star, reading with Raven (believe it or not, I LIKE to read), having an awesome prank war with BB, flirting with Cyborg, and catching up with my old buddy, Birdy. I love it.

But something is still nagging at the back of my mind... What happen to Selena? Was alive? Dead? Who hurt her...?

I stumbled as the thoughts raced through my mind. My feet twisted weird and I fell over them, completing a flip before landing on my back.

"Nrgh.. argh...nrk... Oh jeez..." I moan as the shock wave rocked my body.

"Oh, my! Friend Kitty!" Starfire was already beside me, helping me sit up.

"Thanks," I got out, putting my hands above my head.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

I nodded, and waved her off, "I'm alright. But I think I'm done with practice."

Starfire nodded, and helped me to my feet. I stumbled away, and towards Robin's room. He said he was going to be in there a for a while to check on things. Probably bad guys in jail.

I knocked on his door, and heard his voice calling me in. His room was dark, and pictures covered the wall. All the men he fought in his life; of him and Bats; Robin and me; Bats, Catwoman, Robin, and me (all in our uniforms); all of us without uniforms; so many of his new team, his new family. A bed rested on side, and it was messily made. His staff layed beside his desk, and his boomerangs and bombs were scattered on various surfaces.

"Hey, Dick..." I leaned against his picture covered wall.

"What is it, Kitty?" he asked, not looking up from his lamp lit desk.

"H-have you heard anything?"

He looked up at me, and there was creases in his forehead and mask, "No... I haven't."

"...Damn..." I resisted the urge to punch the wall.

"I even tried to get Alfred, but even he wouldn't answer."

That shocked me, Alfred ALWAYS answered the phone. I remember time after, after time, he always answer the phone on the second ring. No more, no less. So him not answering the phone was serious.

"Robin..." he looked at me, "I'm worried... "

I didn't have to say what I actually felt. We were both scared shitless for our mentors and adopted family. Robby nodded his head, and dug around in his desk drawers. He pulled out a yellow device (which I learned is a "Titan Communicator") and held it out to me.

"Here."

I raised an eyebrow.

He gave me a small smile, "Come on, I trust you."

"You trust a girl trained by the most famous thief?"

"Its funny because I actually do," he held out the communicator.  
I sighed, and took it from his hand and looked it over. It seemed easy enough to use. I filled it open, and names filled the screen. I read through all of them, and was impressed by the sheer size of the actual Titans teams.

Name:  
_Robin_  
_Starfire_  
_Raven_  
_Cyborg_  
_Beast Boy _  
_Kid Flash_  
_Jinx_  
_Bumblebee_  
_Mas y Menos_  
_Aqualad_  
_Gnaark_  
_Kole_  
_Jericho_  
_Herald_  
_Pantha_  
_Red Star_  
_Speedy_  
_Thunder & Lighting_  
_Tramm_  
There was more, but I stopped to look up at Robin, and give him a small smile, "Thanks, Robin."

He gave me a smile in return, and then looked back down at his papers. I kinda got the feeling he wanted to be alone, so I silently left the room. I wondered around slowly, not running into anyone. It was kind of nice, and surprising. I made it to the elevator, and decided some fresh air would be a nice change of pace.

As soon as the door opened, the salty ocean air hit my face, and I relished it. I walked down toward the shore, and sat down on a flat rock that dangled over the water. I kicked my grey chuck taylor's off and tossed my socks aside. I lowered my feet into the cool ocean, and kicked my legs back 'n forth under the tide.

I don't know how long I was out there, but the sun was starting to set. It set the world on fire, and dazzled off the ocean. My violet eyes traced the waves, my legs now folded neatly in the indian style.

My light blue shorts had gotten a little wet from the spray, and my dark navy tank top had a few wet spots. I hadn't really notice them, not until the wind start to blow a little harder. I shivered, and brought my knees to my breasts. I wrapped my arms around them, like I was hugging them.

My thoughts drifted away from me. To the dark city I loved so much. Sitting up high on a building, watching people walk underneath like ants. Someone petting my hair, and telling me stories of her triumphs and failures. My tight, black jumpsuit that I had a father-like figure make for me gleamed slightly in the moon light. A special mask that exposed my violet eyes from a very special kid close to my heart.  
I jumped slightly when a hand touched my shoulder. The fingers were cold, and didn't feel like skin. I knew who it was before I turned my head.

"You ok, Kitty?" came his deep, concerned voice.

I realized I had been crying, and quickly wiped at my eyes and muttered, "Yeah, you know me, Cy, I'm always fine."

"You don't seem fine," he turned me towards him just I finished wiping the last tear away.

I beamed at him, "I'm fine, Cy. Really."

He frowned a little, but shrugged it off after a few seconds, "Hey, we're all going out for pizza. Wanna come?"

My stomach decided to growl just then, and we both laughed. I got off my rock and followed Cy into the elevator, where he let me go in first.

"Ladies first," he said with a mischievous smile.

I walked passed him with the utmost suave, and told him, "You know I'm no lady."

"But you sure damn look like one," Cyborg winked at me.

I laughed at this, and got a happy smile in return. This playful teasing made me feel good, and Cyborg is a great guy. I mean, yeah, he's made out of metal, but that like saying "Oh he's black I shouldn't date him because I'm a stuck up cracker." I like people of all shapes, colors, types, species, and whatever else. Look at Superman, he's a damn alien and how many times has he saved the world? A trillion and one?  
So I looked up at Cyborg, and fluttered my lashes a little. He looked a little confused, and then a smile slowly spread across his face. Yeah, this definitely felt good.

The door slid open, and we broke eye contact. I blushed a little, for some reason or another. We both stepped out of the elevator, and was met with laughing and an engine roaring to life.

"Come on!" Beast Boy called, waving his hand out of the window of Cy's "Baby". Raven seem to have claimed the front seat, which probably annoyed Beast Boy.

"Chill, Grass Stain, I'm coming," Cyborg said nonchalantly.

I walked over and opened the door to the T-Car and got in. Once in, I realized I didn't have my shoes.

"Shit!" I muttered, then said to Cyborg as he got in the car, "Wait a sec', 'kay?"

Before he could reply, I was already reforming in my room. I grabbed some flip-flops and teleported back into the T-Car. Cyborg smiled at me from the rear-view, then took off after Robin and Star as they raced out of the garage and into the tunnel that led to the city.

I watched out the window (not that there was anything to see yet) and slow came to a realization... If I couldn't teleport with anything else besides my chains... how do my clothes stay on? My suit was different, it was programmed like the rings connected the chains, but my everyday clothes? And just now I teleported with my flip-flops.

WHAT THE HELL!?

"Hey Cy!" I said suddenly, causing our drive to jump.

"DOn't scare me like that!" Cyborg scorned, but I simply didn't care at the moment.

"You know how I told I can't teleport with anything besides my chains?" I reminded him.

"Yeah...?" he seemed unsure of where I was going with this.

"How do I teleport my clothes, and shoes?" I asked.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him, and Raven looked surprised too when she turned to look at me. I barely noticed that we left the tunnel, my excitement blinding me.

"I wonder-"

Before Raven could finish her sentence, the T-Car was thrown up into the air. It rolled in the air and crash landed on the its top, causing me to hit my head. My vision dance and I lost all sense of direction. I could feel my head throbbing, and blood pounding in my ears. I looked over at Beast Boy when he grabbed my arm.

His lips were moving frantically, but i didn't hear a word. Finally, he just gave me a huge pull, and we both tumble out of the destroyed car. Raven was at my side after that, she placed her hands on my temples, and I felt warmth spreading in my head. I faintly noticed Raven's eyes were completely white and wincing from pain.

When I could hear, and the pounding in my head wasn't as bad, I pushed her away from me. Her eyes faded back to their normal color, but she still had grimance.

"Are you guys ok?" Robin called, throwing his helmet to the side.

"Yeah..." Raven answered.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, scratching head from where he sat on the grass.

"We saw you guys get hit-"

"MY BABY! OH GOD, WHY!?"

We all turned to Cyborg, who had his face buried in his hands. His shoulders where bobbing up and down, and I assumed he was crying. I frowned a little, and I didn't really know why.

"Come on, Cy, you can rebuild the T-Car," Robin helped Cyborg to his feet.

"I always have to fix her..." Cyborg mumbled.

I watched as they walked back to us. Raven and Starfire were talking just behind me, and Beast Boy was frowning and perking his ears. He shushed the girls, and stood up from where he was sitting.

"You guys hear that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

I frowned again, my ears picking up traffic and nothing else. Raven and Star both shook their heads, while Cyborg checked his arm scanner. Robin spun around in a slow circle, checking his surroundings carefully.

Suddenly, as I stood up, Cyborg shouted, "DUCK!"

We all dove to the ground as a projectile of some sort flew over our heads. It hit the T-Car again, this time only a few part and tires rained from the sky.

"Oh, you have got to be KIDDING ME!" Cyborg's voice gradually got shriller as he yelled.

I was surprised when I looked up and saw that Starfire looked super pissed. For such a sweetheart, she looked freaking terrifying.  
"Argh!" she screeched as she sent a few thousand starbolts into the direction of the projectile. She then dove straight into the dust cloud, and disappeared.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he took off after her, and the rest of us shared a look and followed.

I tugged my chains out of my pockets and wished I had my suit. For days I wished I had that thing, and I regret not taking it out of Bat's cave before I came here. As the smoke started to blow off some, I could here laughter.

"Hahaha! Hey, sis!" A voice practically purred.

I heard Starfire's voice, and could faintly see her green starbolts, "What are you doing here, Blackfire?"

I decided to stay in the smoke as much as possible, and listened in, "Why to visit my precious little sister, of course!"

"How did you escape!?" I heard Robin call.

"Yeah!" BB backed him up, "How did you get out of that jail!"

"I was let out early for good behavior," her silky smooth voice said.

"Leave," I shuddered, Raven could be so scary at times. Hell! She only used one word, and I was willing to run for the hills!

The smoke finally cleared, leaving me out in the open. The girl I presumed was Blackfire was floating in the air just across from a still very ticked off Starfire. She almost exactly like Star, but her was black, and her eyes were a different color. She seemed really cocky and bitchy, her smirk kinda pissed me off. From what I caught earlier, it appeared the two aliens were sisters, and the resemblance was totally there.

"Oh!" she glanced down at me, "It seems you picked up a stray!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she waved her hand nonchalantly, "Piss off, I only want to talk to my sweet little sister."

"Then speak!" Starfire snarled, her eyes and hands still glowed with her green energy. I saw her drift down a few feet, and wrapped my chains around my hands at Blackfire's laugh.

"Easy, Kori! Don't fall!"

I gave Cyborg a confused look, but he waved it off, "Starfire! Don't let her get to you!"

Starfire raised up and flew towards Blackfire, firing starbolts as she went. Raven start throwing everything she could at the alien, and Cyborg let loose some sonic blasts. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew up to join Starfire. Robin started throwing birdarangs, and I tried to hit/grab Blackfire with my chains.

Somehow, she dodged everything. Her cruel laugh ripped through the air, and we all stopped attacking.

"I gotta run now," she smirked as she flew high into the darkening sky, "I'll come back and play some other time!"

She flew off quickly, laughing as she went. Seriously, what the hell was so funny? Starfire tried to fly after her, but was called back by Boy Wonder, "It's not worth it, Star..."

Starfire floated back to the ground. We all rushed toward her, and luckily Robin was there to catch her as she collapsed. I knew she was just mentally exhausted, training has been harder and longer than that and she would be just fine afterwards.

"I wonder why she came back here.." muttered Raven, looking really irritated.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, "Wasn't she supposed in jail forever?"

"They should have contacted us, too..." Robin seemed puzzled, but it was clear that he was more worried about Starfire than Blackfire.

Cyborg did a quick scan of the barely conscious girl, and decided that it would be better for her to go back and rest.

"It's nothing serious, but it took a toll on her emotions," he explained easily.

"Which means what, exactly?" I asked, confused and a little worried for the red head.

"Her emotions effect her powers," Raven told me as we all began to walk back to the Titan's Tower (Cyborg ran to get the R-Cycle), "She can't fly or use her starbolts unless her mood is stable. Normally, besides being so excitable, she can easily control her powers. Under extreme or trying situations, she can lose it. As you saw, she fell a few feet while she was flying. She was losing control."

I had kinda followed the explanation, and pretty much just nodded the whole time. Robin had always been the smart one, and I just used my looks to get me what I wanted. (That's kind of bad, huh? Oh, well, thanks anyway Selena.) I'm not saying I'm stupid, I'm just average in the brain department. (Maybe a little lower, but still.)

Either way, I felt bad for the Tam... Tamer.. Tamerian? Yeah that's it. I felt so bad for her, and what was it that Blackfire called her? Kory?  
"Hey, BB!" I called the green kid over.

"Yeah?" He walked by my side.

"Why did Blackfire call her "Kory?"" I asked.

"Oh, that's kind of a nickname," he told me, "Back on her home planet she was Princess Koriand'r. Her name is Starfire in English."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding this explanation. Then I was shocked, and stopped in my tracks, "She's a princess!?"

"Yeah..." Beast Boy scratched his head, thinking, "Kind of. She was Queen, but she gave it up to come here."

"Wow..." I muttered, having new respect for the redhead. She was really naive, but she was sweet, and clearly knew how to defend herself and friends. Yeah, she would be a good leader, I suppose.

We finally made it to the secret tunnel, and Robin got on the R-Cycle with Star and drove the rest of the way. The rest of us talked and joked, and eventually called for pizza to be delivered. We got the great idea to start a movie when the pizza got there, and that Star would be feeling better.

* * *

"I want tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You can have it!" Cyborg shouted back, the throwing the pizza box over in BB's direction.

I laughed, and grabbed my own pizza box. I peaked inside and smiled at the medium cheese with stuffed crust. Yummm!

Once the chaos settled down, we turned out the lights and settled on the couch or floor for the movie. I glanced around and saw Star, still a littel weak, snuggling up next ot Robin on the floor. I had to admit, they looked pretty good together. Cyborg sat beside me on the couch, with Raven a few cushions down. Beast Boy was on the floor between Raven and me.

Half-way through the movie, I guess we all sorta crashed out. I woke up with the sun hitting my face, and the menu screen from the DVD on the TV. I felt a weight on my lap, and looked down to discover it was Cyborg's sleeping head. I smiled a little, and brought a hand up to rub my sore neck. I remember seeing Raven lay down on the couch - her feet were almost touching me, not that I really cared - and right now she was still asleep, her back facing the windows. Her cloak was wrapped around her like a blanket, and a little green fur ball was purring in his sleep in the crook of her legs. I shook my head at the sight. I looked down at the floor to see Star and Robin actually had pillows and blankets, stupid bird brain must have gotten up after Star crashed and got them.

You know... it was actually really peaceful. Everyone's faces looked so at ease and calm. It put my mind to rest, and I eased back into a light nap. Wanna know what's awesome? Cyborg's head was still on my lap! Haha!

The next time I woke up was to Beast Boy screeching. It wasn't his human voice, but his little kitten mews. I blinked open my eyes, and saw Raven (totally pissed) holding the little fur ball in a ball of her magick. He was giving her big, pleading eyes. She was just stone faced angry.  
"What did you think you were doing?" she asked, her voice sounding dangerously calm.

Beast Boy turned back into a human, and began to protest, "You were shivering! I-I thought you were cold!"

"I wasn't."

"Aw, come on Rae!"

"...I told you not to call me that."

"Raven, PLEASE!" Beast Boy was on his knees, begging.

I laughed, and that woke Cyborg, who was still on my lap.

"Woah, man," he sat bolt up-right, "I, uh, sorry!"

I gave him a sly smile, "Don't worry about.."

He shuddered at the tone in my voice, and I laughed evilly. Was I actually gunna do something? ...I think will...

"I know you can make up for it, though," I told him, stretching.

"How?" he raised his eyebrow, clearly not trusting me.

"I need you to make me a new suit."

"Oh!" he seemed surprised, "That's all?"

"Yep," I said as I flopped onto my side.

I looked over to see Raven forcibly shifting BB into multiple animals. I assumed that was his punishment, but she stopped when he began to look around the room.

"What?" she still didn't sound happy.

"Where is Robin and Star?"

"They were here earlier..." I muttered, and pointing out the spot where they were laying.

"Should we go find them?" Beast Boy asked, getting up from where Raven dropped him.

"Nah," Cyborg waved his hand, and started to walk toward the kitchen.

I shrugged, and followed him, "Wouldn't want to walk in on anything. Birdy would be PISSED."

"Walk in on what?" Oh, BB... you poor, sad child, you.

I burst out in laughter, Cyborg and Raven following my example. Beast Boy looked confused, then slapped his forehead.

"I really hope they're not..." he muttered.

Raven shrugged, "Who cares?"

"It's not like we have parent around," I mumbled.

Cyborg said something, but I didn't really hear him. My head started to pound slightly. I shook it, but it seemed like it was one of those headaches I get. I realized everyone had quit talking, and they were all just staring at me, brows raised.

"I asked," Cyborg gave me a semi worried look, "do you want breakfast?"

"Huh?" I stammered, putting a hand on my head, "No..no. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Beast Boy chirped, his face scrunched up.

"I'm going to lay down," I muttered, aburtly turning my back and leaving out the door. My head was really starting to hurt. It seemed this headache was going to be a dozy. I was kind of afraid though... Everytime I got a headache like this, something bad always seemed to happen.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
_"Selena..." I murmured, holding my head weakly as I cowered in the corner._

_She was there in front of me, wiping my tears and purring, comforting me. Her short black hair halfway blocking her dark green eyes. _  
_"It's ok Kitten, just take deep breaths..."_

_I did as I was told, fear racking my tiny twelve year-old body._

_"There you go..." Selena continued to purr, and I faintly recognized that was in a nice dress. My mind told me was doing a serious dance thing, and was pulling a big robbery. One she refused to let me go on, which had been OK with me._

_"M-my head..." I muttered, leaning my pounding forehead against her bare shoulder. She began to pet my long hair, and picked me up. She walked over to the bed, and laid me down on it. She pulled the covers over my shaking body, and disappeared for a moment._

_"Selena!" I cried out weakly, reaching out towards the door._

_I panted with worry, she wouldn't just leave me alone, would she? No, no she wouldn't._

_I was right, she came back. She placed a cool rag on my forehead, and an ice pack on top of that. It felt wonderful, even though it did little to stop the pounding._

_"Do you want me to stay here, Kitty?" She asked, rubbing my arm._

_I thought about this, how willing she was to miss a big hit because of me. I shook my head slightly, and looked up at her with my violet eyes, "I'll be alright now."_

_"You sure?" she looked me straight in the eye, and refused to break the contact._

_"Yes," I nodded, and Selena relaxed._

_"Alright," Selena nodded back and stood up, "If anything happens, Cleo will come get me."_

_I looked at the door way and saw Cleo, one of Selena's many cats, but her definite favorite. Cleo was a beautiful Savannah a huge cat that was made by breeding a Siamese with an African Serval Cat. She had a silky gold brown coat with dark spots, while her tail was striped._

_Cleo seemed to nodded, and she stalked toward my bed. She was so tall that she didn't even have to really leap at all to get on the bed. She settled down beside me, and purred._

_"Goodnight, Kitty," Selena murmured, and planted a kiss on my forehead. She looked at Cleo, and scratched her ear, "Good girl."_

_I fell into a uncomfortable sleep, and had the strangest dream. I was walking down an alley I knew very well, and person came into view. I didn't know who he was, nor cared. A color swirled around him, and seemed to wrap around him like a bubble of sorts. All his colors were muddy, and disgusting. he repelled me, but I was so thirsty..._

_I walked up to him, and begged for help. I grabbed his sleeve, and dragged him deeper into the dark alley. Once alone, I told him stay really quite, and I dug my nails into his skin. I felt energy poor into my little body, feeding it. As the man sank silently to his knees, I grabbed his neck and bit down. I didn't touch his skin, just his colorful, but muddy and dirty, bubble. It popped, and I felt it all swirl into me._

_I dropped his to the ground, his body looked shriveled and old. I don't seem to care, though. I left him there, and went back home. Cleo was there, even she had a bubble. It was so many blues, and it calmed me. I laid down on the bed, and she purred as she snuggled next to me. I drifted off into a more peaceful sleep._

_I woke up with Selena shaking me from that crazy dream, her eyes full of worry._

_"Where did you go last night!?" she shouted, eyes wild._

_"N-No where!" I yelled back._

_"Are you sure?" She held my shoulders tight._

_"Yes!" I glared daggers at her, realizing she had just woke me up, "I was sick, remember?"_

_Selena sat back and seemed to relax, so I layed back down with the covers over my head. I felt the bed shift, and came to the conclusion she left the room._

_**PRESENT**_

I took off the rest of my clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket. I took a good look at myself in the mirror, mostly checking myself for injuries or anything that would need treatment. Of course, they're weren't any.

"Hmm," I hummed, glancing at myself. I didn't look too bad. Scars here and there, but nothing too noticeable.

I turned on the shower, and stepped inside. I let the hot water spray me, and put my face deep into the downpour. It slightly eased the banging sensation, but not much. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it into my hand. A typical habit of mine is to rub both hands together to lather up the shampoo, then message into my head. Ohh, the massaging felt amazing as well.

I let it sit for a few minutes before rinsing and repeating that process with conditioner. I grabbed the body wash and put it on my lofa, and rubbed it a bit to get it nice and bubbly. I spread it all over my body, washing off all the dirt from yesterday's adventure. I tossed the lofa down once I was done with it, and began to rub the conditioner out of my hair. Once I made sure all the suds got washed off of my body from the body wash, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my breasts.

The towel hung from there, and covered the rest of my body until my upper thigh. I walked back into my room, and took the towel off. Since my body was pretty much dry already, my hair is what really needed the towel. I grabbed my hair into the towel and began to rub it fast. It felt good, and water flew from the parts the towel didn't cover.

I tossed my towel aside after my hair was dry enough, and grabbed a nightie from my closet. I slipped it on along with some panties, and put my Communicator next to my pillow. I laid down, and slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**AN: Like it so far? Hope so! ^_^ **

**Kitty: That's the best goodbye you could come up with? *sweat drop***

**ForeverAgo2015: Yes, shut up.**

**Starfire: Please, do not fight friends!**

**Kitty: Where the hell did you go anyway!?**

**Starfire: Oh, I went to the shower of rain. Boyfriend Robin went to his room.**

**Kitty: Ohhhh, uh.. yeah sure. I knew that.**


	4. Guess Whose Back?

Chapter 3: Guess Whoes Back?

I woke up feeling groggy and slow. It looked like it was almost evening from the pinks and purples in the sky outside my window. Good news, my head didn't hurt as bad. I looked around and realized my sheets and comforter were tossed all around, and only one pilliow remained on the bed.

"That's weird..." I muttered, I don't generally move in my sleep.

**BEEP BEEP**

I about damn near jumped out of my skin. I looked around for the source of that sound, and soon discovered that it was my Communicator. It was under that single pillow that survived my rough day's sleep. I opened it and saw Robin's face, which started to blush.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Blackfire is at it again. Meet us here."

He turned the Communicator toward a large building, with the big, somewhat broken letters _BANK._ Oh, joy.

"Be there in 2," I muttered.

"Be sure to, uh, cover-up," Robin chuckled before cutting the connection.

I frowned, and looked down to see that my cleavage was showing a little too much. I kind of laughed, and got to find myself some clothes. The funny thing is, being raised around Selena, showing a little too much was never really a problem. Of course I didn't bother to think of checking myself before I answered, it's just not how I was raised.

I grabbed a leotard Raven let me borrow and wiggled into it. Her breasts were a little smaller than mine, but thankfully her leotards were one-size fits all, and it seemed to readjust rather quickly. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans (I may like short shorts, but yeah I'm not gunna wear JUST the leotard), and dug around my room for my chuck's and chains.

Once I found both, I was gone. Picturing that building wasn't hard, but finding everyone once I got there turned out to be a challenge. No one believed I was a super, and they wouldn't let me pass their "DO NOT CROSS" police tape.

"I just TELEPORTED here, what other proof do you need!?" I shouted at the stupid cop.

"I need Robin or one of the other Titans to-" he was saying until an explosion and I barely recognized Starfire as she flew at the front of debry cloud.

"STARFIRE!" I screamed, teleporting to where she would be in five seconds.

I reformed, arms opened wide. Her back hit my chest hard, knocking the wind out of me. I only had seconds to get a grip, and throw one of my chains at the building to stop our fall. I retched the chain from my pocket, panting furiously. I tossed it up, and it wrapped around something. It began to shorten its lead, and we where slammed against the building, but avoid the tons of stone and steel that were hurtling just behind us.

I took the beating from the building, protecting the unconscious Starfire from any more harm. I held tight to her with one arm, the other desperately clinging to the chain that was tethered to whatever.

"STARFIRE!" I recognized Robin's shout.

"U-UP HERE!" I shouted back, still gasping for breath and beginning to lose hold on the chain and the redheaded alien.

Out of the smoke just below us, Raven levitated up to our rescue. She created platform of sorts with her magick, and I dropped onto it. i looked up thankfully at Raven, holding on tight to Star as she lowered us back down to the ground.

I tugged on my chain and it released itself and fell back down to me. I left it out of my pocket, since I was probably going to need it. Raven set us gently on the ground, and Robin was there, taking Star from my arms. I let him, and fell back on the dirty, destroyed street.

"Good timing!" Beast Boy said, shifting from his wolf form.

"No kidding," Cyborg offered me hand, and I gratefully took it. He helped me to my feet, and I beamed at him.

"Thanks," I looked at Raven and Robin, "How is she?"

"Knocked out," Robin said, and Raven put her hands on Star's temples.

Raven's eyes turned white, and after a few more minutes, her cloak began to wave wildly. Her hood flew off her head, and black bolts of energy shot from under her cloak.

"What's happening!?" I shouted, eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Cyborg shouted back.

I glanced at Beast Boy, and saw he was freaking out the most. "RAVEN!" he screamed, his green orbs full of terror. He lunged before Cyborg or I could stop him, and he tackled the half demon to the ground.

The wind stopped, and so did the bolts, but everything was quiet. Even the screaming crowd seemed to hold their breath. After another moment, Robin dropped to his knees, hugging Starfire to his chest. Cyborg touched my shoulder, and he pointed his chin to where Beast Boy and Raven were laying on the ground. I nodded, and ran over to where they were laying.

Raven was twitching, her eyes squeezed shut. On the other hand, Beast Boy's eyes were just fluttering open. I decided to kneel by and help Raven, since she was the one who wasn't waking up. I tried touching her shoulder, but got launched back in return. An electric shock shook my body, and left me writhing in pain.

"Gah!" I managed to cry out, my whole body trembling.

I retreated back into my own mind, attempting to ignore the physical pain. It kind of work, and now I just needed to concentrate. I first eased my breathing, and silenced my pained cries. Then I went to moving my body starting with toes and fingers, and slowly moving on from there. Once I was in complete control, I let my mind become aware of the rest of me. I blinked open my eyes, and sat up. I glanced around, and saw that Raven, Robin, and Star were all doing the same.

I let out a sigh of relief, too bad it didn't last long.

"You think you could beat ME!?" Screamed a familiar voice. I groaned, and got up very unwillingly. My muscles burned, but the pain was bearable, so I tried to push it out of my mind.

"Well DUH!" I shouted back, trying to piss her off.

She landed not too far from us, and started to walk toward her. Her long, black hair flowed around her in the light breeze.

Haha!" she laughed coldly, "It's the little stray!"

I hissed at her (a habit I picked up from Catwoman), "Bitch, I am SO not in the mood for your shit."

"Be careful!" I heard Star cry out weakly, I turned to her and raised a brow.

"She has the Jewel of Charta!" she continued, her eyes filled with fire and worry.

"And that does what?" I asked, a tint of worry in my voice.

"It increases her power by tenfold.." Raven told me, her eyes dimmer than Star's.

I nodded, and turned to face my new foe. All Blackfire did was smile coolly, and then her eyes started to glow blood red, and her own starbolts matched.

"Ah shit!" I groaned, and teleported. I appeared behind the evil bitch, seemingly stunning her. Knowing a war cry would alert her of where I was, I stayed silent. I grabbed my chains, wrapped them around my hands once, and then I swung them at her.

"What the-" she began, puzzled.

I smirked, my right chain had wrapped her waist and lower arms, while the other had missed. That was ok thought, I only needed one chained around her anyway.

"Like being chained?" I asked, using my other chain to whip her in the back. She fell to her knees, and cried out in pain.

I laughed, it was cruel, unforgiving laugh. With all my might, I grabbed tight to that right chain and began to swing Blackfire around and around. When I started getting dizzy, I let the chain loosen from her waist and she went flying.

She couldn't regain her senses enough to start flying properly, so it felt really good when she crashed back into the bank. Smoke and more rumbled exploded from the poor building, and I smirked.

"And that's how you take out the trash!" I declared, my hands on my hips.

I turned around, and saw Robin looking at me. I frowned, and realized they were ALL staring at me. What the hell?

"What?" I asked, kind of worried.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" Came Blackfire's sticky sweet voice.

I growled, and turned on my heel, swinging my chains as I went. She flew up in the air before they got her, but I could she did get from a few moments ago. That made me smile like a happy ex-girlfriend who just saw his new squeeze slap him like a little bitch.

Blackfire's outfit was torn, and I could see blood trickling from those wounds. For some reason, blood repulsed me. I couldn't stand it, but when it was coming from me I'm ok. From someone I care about, it makes me feel like I have to help them, no matter what. I feel like a failure if I don't.

Right now, I couldn't care less. I just didn't want any to touch me.

"Aww, did poor Blackfire get an owie?" I asked, making a sad face by pushing out my bottom lip and frowning a little.  
"I'll show you!" she screeched, and sent me flying into a wall.

I fell down to my knees from the wall, and gasped for breath. I looked up and saw that Cyborg and Robin had started fighting with Blackfire again, while Beast Boy protected Raven and Star as they tried to help each other out. I stumbled to my feet, and pushed aside the pain. I forced my feet to run forward, pumping them hard. I jumped off a large piece of broken bank, and leaped high into the air.

Bitch didn't even see me coming. Blackfire flew up right into my arms, and I tackled her midair. It was pretty sweet, actually. She screamed with rage, but was really too stunned to knock me off. We flew into a building, and (thankfully) she took the brunt if the damage.

She was finally knocked out, and I let her go as we began to fall back to earth. I teleported back to the ground, and fell down to on one knee, panting. That little teleport seem to take up too much of my dwindling energy.

"No more of that for awhile..." I muttered.

"BLACKFIRE!" My head snapped up at Starfire's shrill scream. She was up in the air, flying very unsteadily, but as fast as she could to her quickly falling sister.

All I could do is watch, stunned. Why is she helping the girl who tried to kill her over and over again? Regardless of them being sisters... I would let her fall, and maybe even die.

I guess that's just me though.

Star got her falling sister just in time to break her fall. They both crashed to the ground, but clearly Star got the worst of it.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's voice echoed off the buildings, and I forced myself to run towards my fallen team mate.

By the time I got there, Beast Boy was supporting a weak looking Raven, Cyborg had his sonic canon pointed at Blackfire (who was still out cold), and Robin was holding Starfire tightly in his arms.

"Go help Star," I told him, sitting up Blackfire and tightly wrapping both chains around her upper torso and arms and hands.  
"Find the Jewel of Charta!" Raven told me, watching Blackfire carefully.

I nodded, and began searching Blackfire's sleeping body. As I looked, I snuck glances at Robin, Star, and Cyborg. To tell you all the truth, I was terrified. What if Star doesn't wake up again?

I snapped my head back around to Blackfire, and pushed thoughts like that out of my mind. I started searching for that Jewel, but it didn't seem to be on her.

"I can't find it," I gave Raven a panicked look.

She closed her eyes, and murmured something I didn't catch. After a few moments, she slumped down, and sighed.  
"She swallowed it. It's inside of her," Raven muttered, her face hidden by her cloak hood.

"How do we get it now?" asked Beast Boy, his eyes wide.

"I don't know..." I whispered, backing up as much as my chains would allow.

I heard a sob from behind me, and turned to see that Robin had tears flowing from underneath his mask.  
"Dick!" I shouted, but couldn't run to him because of my chains.

Cyborg was shaking his head, the saddest look on his face, "I... she hit her head when she saved Blackfire. She's in a coma."

Raven had lifted up her head, her hood falling off. I watched as she tried to fight back her emotions, and covered her mouth with a hand. Beast Boy held her closer to him, providing comfort. Robin held Starfire close to his body, resting his forehead on her's. Cyborg was looking down and away. Me? I was chained to the evil witch who could have possibly killed Starfire.

Rage filled me. I turned on Blackfire, who was starting to move and wake up. I grabbed her throat, and shoved her up against the wall with renewed energy. She woke up after that.

"Put.. me down!" she tried to struggle, but it was no good since she was stilled tied up.

"You don't deserve to live!" I hissed at her.

She laughed, and stared me in the eye, "And you do?"

"More than you!" I glared at her, tightening my grip.

"But you left her there..."Blackfire whispered.

My eyes widened with shock, "...What? What did you just say?"

She smirked, "You left her there to die..."

"No," I shook my head, feeling dazed.

"Bleeding out..."

"No!"

"Dying! When you could have saved her!"

I held my head with my free hand, my whole body shaking, "No! NO!"

"Guess who has her now?" she whispered.

My head snapped towards her, and I slammed her head against the wall and tighten grasp on her neck.

"_Tell me._"

"Kill Joy!" Blackfire scratched at my hand.

I frowned, "Who is that?"

She smirked some how, "You may know him as the _Shade Hunter_."

That name clicked in my mind somewhere, and terror rushed through me. I don't even why it scared me so bad, but it did.

"Where is she!?" I screeched.

"Agh! S-She's..." Blackfire was starting to black out, but before I could loosen up enough for her to get more air (and info for me), Robin's fist slammed into her face. She slummed in my hand, her arms falling limp. I dropped her, and turned on Robin.

"**YOU STUPID BASTARD!**" I screamed in his face.

"What?! What did I do!?" He shouted back.

I felt my limp quiver, and tears form lakes in my lower lids, "Her boss has Catwoman! She was about to tell me where she was! Then you did THAT!"

He took a sharp breath, then his face fell, "Kitty... I, I didn't know. If I would h-"

I held up a hand in face, I didn't want to hear anymore. With sobs threatening to escape, I walked away. I kept walking until I tripped, and fell to my hands and broke the camel's back.

I sobbed. The tears made rivers down my cheeks, and dripped onto the road. My hands were clenched tightly, the road scratching and ripping the skin. My hair fell around my face, blocking off everything around me besides the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, sobbing harder, "Oh, Selena... I-I'm sorry..."

I felt a hand on my back, then it slowly went up and began to rub my shoulder. I heard a voice sigh, and then that someone pulled me into their arms.

"It's ok, Kitty," Cyborg whispered as he held me, "We'll find her..."

I nodded, and kept crying into his metal chest. He petted my hair, and soothed my distraught self.

_Jeez_, I couldn't help but think,_ I am so emotional lately..._

* * *

**AN: So I lied to you guys. The last two chapters have been 4,000 to 4,750 words. (Damn.) Anyway, this one is only about 2,860. Tell me if the fight scenes are good, if not, I can always edit them ^_^ Don't forget to R&R, it actually helps me to write!**


End file.
